


what?

by constellationskies



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fluff and idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationskies/pseuds/constellationskies
Summary: Overall, Momo just wanted to plop face down on his bed, snuggle with Sousuke and sleep for an entire day. Somehow, he got a feeling that wasn't going to happen.





	what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilacChocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you Lilac! Words can never express how thankful I am for all that you've done :)

Momo was dead exhausted. His plane arrived at 11, leaving customs took three hours (who only has one agent working for 300 people), and Sousuke took an hour to pick him up after his taxi reservation failed. Overall, Momo just wanted to plop face down on his bed, snuggle with Sousuke and sleep for an entire day. Somehow, he got a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

 

"Momo."

 

"Mm... let me sleep Sousuke. I'm still too tired to want sex."

 

Sousuke snorted, "I'm sorry babe, but I'm kicking you out of bed."

 

Momo snorted, "very funny Sousuke."

 

"...Sorry?"

 

"Oh, you're serious."

 

"Yeah, I am. My roommate came back earlier than I expected. It seems like her friend got shitfaced drunk and broke a foot ending their trip soon."

 

"What does that have to do with me though?"

 

Sousuke rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't tell her you'd be staying over."

 

"What," Momo whispered loudly. "Sousuke!"

 

"I'm sorry Momo, I promise I'll make it up to you."

 

"So what do you want me to do, just go out the door?"

 

"Um, no. I was thinking the fire escape."

 

"No."

 

"Why not Momo?"

 

"In case you haven't noticed Sousuke, it's below freezing, and the fire escape is all metal. So no, I won't escape through the fire escape."

 

"It's the only way."

 

"No, I'll use the door like a normal person."

 

"I mean, you can try... I'll try to distract her and give you enough time to exit but if you can't the window has been left slightly open."

 

Momo got out of bed and tiptoed to kiss Sousuke on the lips, "you owe me for this."

 

"Anything you want, I promise. Now put on something warm because I don't want you getting sick."

 

"You're the one kicking their boyfriend out of bed. Now go out there and buy me some time," he said giving him one more kiss.

 

Sousuke smiled and walked out of the room as Momo began pulling on some sweats and a fleece sweater over. It wasn't an ideal thing to wear in these low temperatures, but he might look convincing enough to be visiting. He looked out the door and heard Sousuke ask his roommate for the history of milking a cow. Momo held in a snort. Of course, his boyfriend would look at the first thing in a fridge and ask someone the most random of questions ever possible, but whatever works.

 

While the roommate had gone into her room to get something, he made a beeline for the door but found it blocked by numerous suitcases, packages and a large pair of skis and snow boots.

 

"So this is what Sousuke meant when he said the fire escape was the only way," he grumbled quietly.

 

He walked over to the window and quickly got out, making sure to leave enough to pull it back up and enter once the opportunity presented itself.

 

"I should've brought some gloves and a scarf. Dammit Sousuke, I'm gonna freeze out here!" Momo rubbed his hands together and blew on them to keep them warm. He looked at the hatch and..., "of course it'll have a lock on it. How am I supposed to get down now?"

 

"So that's why they began milking cows..."

 

"Really," Momo wondered. "She explained why people long ago began milking cows?"

 

"Wow, that was... fascinating. Do you ever wonder why people get the ideas they do? How did someone go, "I'm going to pull on an udder and see what happens."

 

"Human's are curious by nature of course. It also makes me wonder why you kicked your boyfriend out on the balcony."

 

"Wait, you knew?!"

 

"Does this mean I can come back inside, it's freezing here!"

 

Sousuke's roommate opened the window and helped him back inside.

 

"How'd you know I kicked him outside," Sousuke asked.

 

"My brother lives in the apartment complex across from us. He sent me a text message saying that someone was and I quote, 'violently shivering,' on the fire escape. Just tell me you have someone over next time, I won't get mad. Tell me if you plan on having sex though, I don't want to accidentally walk into our living room when you're in the act."

 

Momo and Sousuke blushed.

 

"We weren't planning on having sex but thanks for the heads up. Momo's plane came in last night, and after we got home, we just wanted to sleep. We have a competition to attend later today at 1 p.m. Sorry for not telling you and I'm sorry Momo. I should have told her instead of kicking you out. I messed up."

 

Sousuke's roommate laughed. "You did mess up, but at least now you know. Both of you head back to bed while I work on putting my stuff away so I can get back to the hospital."

 

"You're gonna check on your friend?"

 

"Yeah, she's gonna need a ride home anyways since she loathes hospitals. Too clean, white and quiet for her."

 

Sousuke nodded and pushed Momo back into his room and pulled the blankets over the two of them placing a kiss on the back of his neck.

 

"You're cold."

 

"Your fault. Make it up to me?"

 

"How?"

 

"Lots of cuddles before we go?"

 

"Cuddles it is."


End file.
